Little Love
by VAstoriessss
Summary: It's been 8 years since Rose left St.Valds, 8 years since she's seen Dimitri, 8 years since Eddie and Mason were murdered.
1. Chapter 1

A/N The Spokane incident never happened, this story is placed just after Shadow Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own VA

It's been eight years since I've seen HIM with my own eyes, why you may ask; well here's why.

After the school had been attacked by strigoi I found out that Eddie, Mason and numerous students had been taken. The school guardians raided the caves where the strigoi were hiding out in, I had to stay behind. Those two hours were agony wondering if my mum, Dimitri, Eddie and Mason were alive and all right. Wondering if Dimitri regretted sleeping with me.

I couldn't stop think about it my mind went in circles about this; I was pretty much sending myself insane.

Finally I heard someone yell "THE GUARDIANS ARE BACK". The ground shook as everyone ran towards the wards. It chaotic people were yelling each others names, people pressing up against each other to see who was coming back and who wasn't.

I sighed in relief when I saw Dimitri and my mum but then I saw who they were carrying; Mason was in my mums arms and Eddie was in Dimitri's. I shrieked as I saw them in detail Eddies eyes had rolled into the back of his head and only the whites of his eyes showed, there was blood slicked all over his neck along with multiple bite wounds. Mason looked as if he had been bashed to death, he looked so bad you could barely tell it was him.

Do you think I should continue it? Please review VAstories :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thx so much for subscribing/favourites ect so I'm going to give shout outs to everyone: ****, Annabelle, ohh-KATiE-RoSE, LovinTheSun1996, Abbie, ****, ****lgm85, Emmet'sForever101, MiseryT. Ashford,kshadow, lezlie4.0, graciedimitri4ever, belikov and so many more **

When I saw his face a bruised purple and blue mush; I lost it. I screamed inhumanly loud, people around me covered their ears and glared at me. I looked once more at Mason's face then fainted.

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. "What the hell is going on? who ever is shining that light in my eyes better stop or I'm going to punch" I growled. The light was replaced by a face; a face I knew; Dr Olendzki. "How are you?" she asked "Fine" I replied "Did you hurt anything when you fell down?" she asked. She asked numerous questions and then I was finally free to go. I looked into Lissa head to see where she was at.

She was healing people who hadn't been healed yesterday; when she looked up from her last patient she saw a very, very, very long line forming. She sighed getting frustrated for no reason, but I knew why; she was using too much spirit. I took some of the darkness away from her and into me.

I bumped into a person as I walked, I was about to turn around and yell at the person but I restrained myself, reining the darkness in before I did something I would regret, that list was already long enough I didn't need to add something else to it.

Deciding that I was hungry I went to cafeteria seeking comfort A.K.A donuts. After grabbing five of them I went and sat down at a empty table. I listened into other people's conversations while I ate.

"Did you hear about the two novices that died?" "Yep, apparently they both tried to fight but they lost so they Strigoi used them as examples to people if they tried to fight or escape" "really…" My stomach churned when heard them saying that. I put the donut down on the plate and tried not to barf.

I left the cafeteria and tried to find something to distract me from what had happened but no I couldn't. Everywhere I looked you could see destruction and no beauty, flowers were sprayed with blood, benches torn from the ground, a person sitting and crying, everywhere I turned I could only see despair, sadness and mourning.

I went around a corner and saw a body, it was a dead Strigoi. I felt the darkness from inside me rise, the wall that I had put up so ghost couldn't contact me, but wall was now gone.

The ghost surrounded me, whispering it was my fault that they're dead, jabbing at me and other things. Then things got real interesting, they started to close in on me, the two ghosts in front of me were Eddie and Mason. "Why didn't you save us, why didn't you help; why didn't you tell us?" they both whispered to me "I don't know what your talking about!" I yelled feeling desperate. Why, why, why did things like this always happen to me?

Then suddenly all the ghost walked into me and sparked the darkness inside of me. My eyes darkened to black and rage ran through every part of my body. I was no longer Rose I was something stronger, faster but more evil.

**A/N sorry that I had to cut it off there but I really, really need to do my Chinese homework please review **** Also I'm sorry about how short the other chapter was, cause that was my first time posting on fanfic so I thought it would longer. Anyway hope that long enough**


End file.
